Descent into Madness
by Shadow1176
Summary: A dark tale detailing a time if Flandre had truly gone insane. WARNING: Dark, possibly disturbing imagery. Do not read if uncomfortable with descriptive gore. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry."

The same two words.

"I'm sorry."

The same two goddamn words.

"I'm sorry."

The same two goddamn words that tore my soul apart.

"I'm sorry."

The same two words I now repeat endlessly.

"I'm sorry."

For my sins of murder.

* * *

Bodies lay strewn nearby, mangled into unrecognizable heaps by my hands. Firearms belonging to the deceased lay broken nearby, as their other belongings lay obliterated nearby as well. Armor, weapons, anything and everything belonging to the mutilated bodies had been destroyed.

Limbs were strewn about, the inner workings of body parts exposed to the air as bones and inner flesh were scattered across the ground in a chaotic mess. A chest blown apart, an arm hanging on a grave. A pair of legs still standing, a pair of ears lying next to one another. Flesh was scattered about, each one a pink hue of skin and blood, their colors unique to each one as bone jutted out from the bodies. Intestines from stomachs were thrown about by their owner's deaths, each one fresh yet dead. Skulls, both whole and shattered could be seen in abundance, as each one was collected.

A wedding ring rolled on the ground, severed from its finger. A picture of a wife and two children fluttered by, having belonged to one of those killed. Two hands that survived, holding onto one another in their last moments.

And blood.

Blood was everywhere.

In the graveyard that I call home, the blood was splattered over the entire area, its crimson hue beautifully staining the tombstones of deceased humans and youkai alike in a form of art, each flower and bout of blood painting a picture of glorious death. A perfect picture of murder.

A perfect home for a monster such as I.

The most recent memory comes to my mind as I relive one of many pleasurable moments.

Laughter full of madness and bloodlust resounds throughout the area as the memory plays out...

* * *

_As the screams resounded throughout the graveyard, delicious blood flew all over as I witnessed their bodies falling limp, cries of death and pleads for mercy failing to reach my ears, as I continued the slaughter of the enemy forces._

* * *

As I looked down, I saw my clothes and body covered entirely by blood, the once light red and pink clothes now stained by the dark red of blood. My mob cap was soaked by the liquid, running down my face in streams, covering it in red lines. My once luscious hair now ruined by gouts of blood, becoming a twin colored shade as the blond and red took up parts of my hair.

I paid it no heed, drinking from my hands, as I savored the taste of human blood, so long had it been since I drank such delicious blood, and so fresh as well.

"I wonder, I wonder, why did this all happen?" I sang, a little tune rising up from my throat parched with slick crimson.

"For as we continue on with life, yet another one falls silent." I continued, my thoughts forming upon themselves.

"To one, life is worthless. To another, it is priceless. Yet to the third, life has no meaning." The words formed upon my lips, flowing through me.

"So many lives, so much time, why then, did you go so soon, sis?" My thoughts ran amok, free from their restrictions as the adrenaline of fresh blood coursed through my veins.

"Kill them, kill them, such a chore, such a bore, yet such joy I found within it!" I shouted, my emotions overrunning my mind, redirecting processes to continue this song.

"All alone, all alone, I watch over your grave, big sis, knowing forevermore that you will rest in peace."

I close my eyes as I whisper again, "While I remain suffering, tortured by life's unforgiving grip."

Time ceased to exist as my mind shut down, the realm of darkness overtaking it.

* * *

Later, perhaps days, weeks, even months, I knew not, when only a few minutes passes, my radio crackles to life as a voice resounds from it, "Mistress, we have reports of outer world forces overrunning the Hakurei Shrine. Reimu is begging for your assistance."

As I ponder the words, I pick up the radio, responding, "I shall be there momentarily."

Leaving the radio in a pocket, my crystal adorned wings unfolded, as I took to the skies with frightening speed, matching those of Tengu birds.

A grin fills my face as I happily say, "New playmates, what fun~"

As my quick ascent whipped about the blood upon the graves, one in particular could now be read, its words a testament to its guardian.

_Here lies Remilia Scarlet._

_Who sacrificed her life for her sister in the First Earth Gensokyo War._

"_I'm sorry."_

"I'm sorry too, sis."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was originally a oneshot, but my first review on this story came up with something interesting. Thus, I present another chapter of Descent into Madness to you all.

_6 months prior to Flandre's redeployment..._

A battlefield of horror met the eyes of Remilia Scarlet, as she witnessed the terrors of war once more.

A child, still alive despite the chaos around her, called out for her mother, before coming upon a human soldier, whom she called out to help for.

Out of instinct, the soldier sprayed the entire area where the sound had originated from, riddling the child's body with bullets before he was even able to register what had occurred. When his sense came back to identify what he had just shot, his horror present on his face took control of his mind, as he pulled his sidearm from its hip holster, and pulled the trigger on his temple out of grief.

All around the two dead bodies, magic and brass filled the air with their clogging scents, polluting the once pristine air of Gensokyo to terrible levels. Several tanks and assorted armored vehicles lay in ruins, sometimes even vaporised, as both human soldiers and Youkai fought in the streets in mixed forms of combat.

Remilia saw an agile tiger Youkai leap from soldier to soldier, clawing their bodies to shreds with his claws, as a Gensokyo human sat atop of him, releasing Spell Cards at close range to devastate the outer world forces.

A platoon of White Wolf Tengu charged the encampments, their tower shields providing powerful defense against outer world firearms, as they descended upon the infantry lines in droves, murdering all those who came near their blades and slaughtering their forces with brutal techniques, tearing them to pieces.

Cheers of excitement filled the platoon as they drove a wedge into the infantry lines, as their wedge eventually widened to allow for a Youkai breakthrough. Here in the battle riddled streets and countryside, the first Gensokyo Earth War played out in the vicinity of the Human Village.

* * *

In 2032, upon the discovery of the Great Hakurei Barrier, humanity began an endeavor that would eventually lead to a terrible campaign of slaughter and blood. As they began to research the cause of the barrier and what secrets it held, the barrier, already weakened by outer Youkai attempting to breach it, fell to pieces as humanity discovered the once hidden land of fantasy, Gensokyo.

At first, surprise was shown by both sides, as human diplomats met peacefully with high ranking Gensokyo residents. However, during the first meeting, an Incident occurred.

A joint operations team of outer world Youkai assaulted the meeting, managing to kill several diplomats. To this day, neither side had been able to identify who the team of Youkai was, but suspicion had been placed upon the Christian Church due to their finding crosses on their bodies. In the panic, the diplomats managed to escape, and upon arrival to their home countries, spread tales that they were instead preparing for war, and had killed several delegates. Naturally, humanity's largest nations chose to wage war upon the small land of Gensokyo for their fallen diplomats.

And so began the first Gensokyo Earth War, a war that would claim the lives of many...

* * *

"...sama..."

"..u-sama.."

"Ojou-Sama!"

Remilia snapped out of her memory, as Sakuya gazed at her with worry. Brushing off the concern, she said, "I'll be fine. Just reminiscing."

Looking around at the battlefield, Remilia noticed that most of the hostile human forces nearby had relocated to other areas, the bodies of the fallen having been left behind in the battle.

From their communicators, a voice resounded, "Sierra 1, do you read?"

Keying her com, Remilia responds, "We read you loud and clear Yankee 1. Have any new incidents occurred?"

In the background of Yukari, codenamed Yankee 1's com, a train could be heard whistling as the screams of the injured or dying reverberate even to her ear, she responded coldly, "We have reports of unknown hostile Youkai intruding upon the Hakurei Shrine. Find them, and eliminate them. Capture and interrogation is a second priority."

As she readied her wings for flight, Remilia said, "Copy Yankee 1. Moving to terminate."

As the Vampire of Fate and the Time Manipulating Maid flew towards the Hakurei Shrine, storm clouds gathered over Gensokyo, a premonition of the tragedy to come...

* * *

Flandre Scarlet, a name to be feared, and rightly so in the eyes of many.

Once, only a short while ago, she had been the Scarlet Devil Mansion's most powerful warrior, excluding Remilia, with her power to crush the eye of anything she wished. Even in the throes of insanity, she had an undying sense of loyalty to her family, and to Gensokyo itself. When the Land of Fantasy began their wartime preparations, Flandre too joined the Gensokyo Armed Forces, placed as a 1st Lieutenant for her previous experience in Danmaku and battle before the Spell Card System.

Now renowned as a powerful soldier and loyal leader, people looked to her for guidance and assistance, regardless of previous allegations or impressions.

And it was at the Hakurei Shrine that she found herself currently engaged in battle.

At first, when the Youkai platoon had appeared, she regarded them with suspicion, and rightly so, as they spoke not a word and moved slowly but surely towards the Shrine. Acting nonchalant while preparing to fight, Flandre continued to observe them as they made their ascent up the stairs to the shrine. At the top they looked around, and spotting Flandre gave a quick salute. As she went to return the salute, a glint of light reflected off something on one of their necks.

A golden cross necklace.

Something must have showed on her face, because the Youkai who wore the necklace suddenly yelled, as the platoon unleashed a wave of magic at Flandre, who flew up rapidly to escape their assault.

"_Church Youkai... Of course." _She thought, as bursts of magic and bullets filled the air with the flight of half of the Youkai platoon, as she weaved a path through.

Calling upon her inner power of destruction, she attempted to find the eyes of the hostile Youkai, but to her shock, they possessed no such things.

With not a moment to lose, Flandre flew backwards to recover as another wave of magic blasted towards her.

"If they don't have eyes.. Then I'll just crush them!" Flandre whispered, as she flew in reverse weaving a path through the bullet and magic patterns thrown at her.

Unwavering at her charge, the first Youkai who she made contact with in the air blocked her claws with his shield.

Having expected steel, Flandre was surprised to find a symbol of a fang and a blade crossed on the center, as she realized the significance of the symbol, struggling against the metal work.

The Youkai who blocked her attack grinned as he said while wrestling with the vampire, "You now realize who we are. We of the 2nd Anti Vampire Templar Corps shall kill you, and accomplish our mission from 400 years ago!"

In that moment, fear gripped her as the memories of the Scarlet Night came back to her, when her parents had been slaughtered by the Church, and their advanced Anti Vampire technology.

Determination took precedence over her fear as she remembered that she had been training for centuries, awaiting the day when they would come back to enact their vengeance.

As she broke off from her assault, the platoon surrounding her, awaiting her next move, she withdrew Laevatein from her back, as her second hand drew something from a sealed pocket. A pure red ruby was taken out as she focused her inner eye of destruction upon the object. Apprehension filled the platoon as a single Youkai cautiously advanced, his shield and blade held at the ready.

"As the centuries pass, we find ourselves without purpose, without direction." She began, halting the Youkai in their tracks.

"As Time's endless march changes the world, whether for the better or for worse, we stand helpless to its machinations, as none are safe."

"But as I stand before the descendants of the ones who killed my family, I ask this of you."

The ruby in her hand shattered, as a swirling vortex of darkness bursts out, consuming the vampire entirely, as her final words resonate from the shroud.

"Do you stand ready to face a monster?"

* * *

In the swirling darkness that was once a vampire, only torn and disjointed tendrils of shadowed power able to be seen, as the platoon watches on, as the monster once known as Flandre Scarlet awoke. Pure black and hellfire red, the tendrils grew and grew in size as the awakened power continued to spread. And the eyes. Eyes of demonic red could be seen all over the tendrils of darkness, in respect to her previous form's incredible power.

Laughter of a young girl resounded throughout the shrine, as the monstrous figure began to move, gradually at first, before the laughter reached a crescendo of joy and bloodlust before a monstrous voice sounded out, "I'll kill you!"

As forbidden magic spells are unleashed in panic, their powers ranging from complete disintegration to the most destructive of forbidden arts, none were able to pierce the shroud of darkness that had been created.

Flandre only laughed in the face of their opposition, as she begun the slaughter of their ranks.

The leader looked upon the horror that was a monster, as the tendrils of darkness could be seen distinguised as blades upon the back of the figure.

"Christ almighty!"

A growl emanated from Flandre as her vampiric power awoke in full earnest, their soul hungry for blood.

As the tendrils of darkness practically sprinted towards the platoon, a droning sound could be heard, before they made contact.

Dismembering the platoon to shreds, ripping them into the most minuscule of pieces, whether it be by slicing them in half or ripping them apart into several parts, even consuming their bodies as energy sources, no man was spared from the slaughtering monster that was Flandre Scarlet's true vampire form.

At the end of the battle, as the platoon of the 2nd Anti Vampire Templar Corps was annihilated, corpses littered the ground, their bodies disfigured in the most gruesome of manners. Blood was painted over the Hakurei Shrine in spades, which would take days of cleaning to get rid of, as Flandre reveled in her triumph.

"Mother... Father... I've avenged you-"

A sniper rifle rang out, as a very special Youkai held the rifle in her grasp, imbued with a very specific set of skills. Found only in the last century, a forbidden technique able to kill any manner of being, including true vampires, had been set within the impossibly quick bullet, as its trajectory had been aimed for Flandre's heart. Known only as the Ending Bullet, no manner of power could affect the bullet, as it defied even the nature of magic, science, even the universe itself.

But then, the world became shrouded in red chains, as countless chains of red attacked the Ending Bullet in desperation, as its trajectory missed Flandre by a few nanometers, as it was all they could do to change the bullet's flight path.

Nothing occurred to Flandre, as the bullet required actual contact with the being to injure them, even in the slightest. Its speed did not create a sonic boom of any kind, as its nature was unbound by fundamental truths of the universe.

Flandre created a massive explosion of darkness nearby, as its terrible power wiped the Ending Bullet Youkai from existence. A thump on the ground nearby registered in her mind, as Flandre could see her sister and Sakuya on the ground.

Remilia was breathing softly, her eyes unfocused as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Her face showed signs of terrible injury, even though no blood could be seen. They were wounds of fate, irreversible by any known methods.

"No... Onee-Sama..." Flandre whispered, her tendrils lifting Remilia to her, as Sakuya watched on helplessly.

"Flandre... Is that you..?" Remilia whispered softly, her life force ebbing away by the second.

"Your chains of fate altered the Ending Bullet's path, at the cost of your life... But why... Why-"

Remilia caressed the cheek of her younger sibling as she whispered lovingly, "Because, I could never allow my Imouto to come to harm..."

"Please, don't leave like mommy and daddy Onee-Sama... Please..." Flandre cried, tears of sorrow breaking through as she bawled her eyes out, crying without abandon as Remilia hugged her little sister, bringing her head to her chest, to which Flandre responded by hugging her tighter.

"Remi... Please..." Flandre tried to get through to her sister once more, in a desperate attempt to help her.

"I'm sorry... Flan..."

As Remilia's hand fell, Flandre caught it in one of her hand with gentleness, as she cried into Remilia's lifeless form, her tears soaking through the material.

As Sakuya pulled Flandre away, hugging her, Flandre continued to cry for a while, until she stood abruptly.

"Sakuya." A cold, ruthless voice said, so like the young mistress' own voice, yet so very different.

"Yes Ojou-Sama?" She responded, graceful as always.

As Flandre gathered Remilia's body into her Darkness Tendrils, she ordered, "Contingency Delta has been declared."

Her eyes widening in shock, Sakuya bowed and said, "At once, Ojou-Sama."

As they took flight, flying to the highest point of the barrier, they two women observed all of Gensokyo, as the chaos continued in earnest.

Sakuya spoke rapidly but clearly into her Com, "All forces, Contingency Delta has been declared. Evacuate the area immediately.

Tendrils of darkness with scattered closed eyes consumed Flandre once again, as she generated power beyond even that of Gensokyo itself, the world even, as it began charging, bit by bit.

Blood from various bodies rose up from the earth's surface, as the blood of now dead beings rose to supply the technique with even more power.

Reaching a maximum capacity, the darkness of the Flandre becoming an abyss of black and closed eyes, she intoned a single technique.

"**Vampire Sign: Ancient Annihilation."**

The Tendrils of darkness covered the landscape, as the hordes of darkness killed all those whom it had deemed hostile, murdering thousand of humans, melting armored vehicles away into oblivion, not even the aircraft of the skies remained safe, as they too fell to aerial darkness tendrils.

Gensokyo had been cleansed, with the darkness of a monster, as Flandre nearly fell in exhaustion, before being caught by Sakuya, who carried her down to earth with Remilia in tow.

Upon reaching the ground, Sakuya said, "We must make funeral accommodations for Re- Ojou-Sama?"

Flandre gathered Remilia's body into her tendrils once again, before ordering, "Sakuya. I'll be burying Remi in _that_ graveyard. Ensure that no one disturbs us, except for the funeral. I cannot guarantee the safety of those who are not the closest of friends."

Shocked at the order, Sakuya bowed, saying, "As you wish, Ojou-Sama."

As Flandre took off towards one of the most remote places in Gensokyo, Sakuya headed back to assess the damages caused by the battle, and to prepare the funeral for Remilia-Sama...

* * *

As the last engraving of the tombstone was finished, Flandre observed her handiwork with acceptance. Flandre turned around to see a small party make their way towards the graveyard, consisting of her closest friends and allies.

Once the funeral had been completed which consisted of solemn speeches of her accomplishments, of good times and such that they remembered with Remilia, the party dispersed, as they headed back to Gensokyo for their war preparations. Flandre remained behind, as she still needed time to recover from such a shock. It was best for her to cope for a while before returning to the front lines.

As Flandre became the guardian of the graveyard where her sister rested, her insanity grew in spades, due to her awakening, yet always remained under her control.

For the next 6 months, Flandre guarded her sister's gravestone...

* * *

A month after her redeployment, she came to visit Remilia's gravestone, when a voice sounded out behind her.

"Thank you for burying me here."

Spinning around in shock, Flandre saw a sight that amazed her.

A figure, Remilia's figure to be specific floated there, transparent, but still very visible and physical in the night background.

"How long do you have?" Flandre asked quickly, as she sat down on a bench, Remilia taking her seat next to her.

"Just a minute. I had to say something to you, something I couldn't say back then." Remilia said as she turned to Flandre.

"Live. Live not simply for my sake, but for the sake of those around you. Even as I have passed on, remember that even after all this time... I love you Flandre." Remilia spoke, pressing a final kiss to Flandre's forehead.

Smiling with tears in her eyes, Flandre hugs her sister before saying, "I love you too, sis."

As Remila fades away, she leaves a few parting words, "Farewell, sister. When this is all over, meet me in Gensokyo, so that we may continue on, and help the others."

"I will, sis..."

As Remilia faded away entirely, Flandre turned around to see a small party make their way towards the graveyard, consisting of her closest friends and allies.

As Reimu waved to her to get her attention, Flandre waved back, as she smiled, knowing that her older sister would always be watching over her...


End file.
